


A Small Adventure With The Prince

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF), Clingy Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Flirting, Platonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It really hasn't been Roman's day. First he messed up at his job and he got fired, then his boyfriend dumped him because he "couldn't feel the sparks anymore."So what does Roman do? Go to a bar and get a few drinks.





	A Small Adventure With The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags! Please do not read this if it triggers you. 
> 
> Deceit goes by Eden!

Roman was at the bar closest to home and had been there for a few hours by now. He got fired from his office job because he forgot to do something his boss asked for and then his boyfriend, Eden, broke up with him. 

"Couldn't feel the sparks, my ass," Roman muttered as he downed his whiskey. 

The bartender- Thomas, was it?- immediately got him more whiskey, smiled, and moved on to other customers. Roman payed in advance, knowing that he'd probably end up wasted and couldn't pay. He didn't want to burden whoever found him. _If_ someone found him, that is. 

Roman sighed, rubbing at one of his eyes. He examined the room as he drank the liquor, not coming here often. He wasn't seen as a regular but he was recognized by Thomas. Other bartenders didn't know him, only two others have served him before which was great because Roman preferred Thomas anyway. 

By the time Virgil found Roman, exasperated, Roman was not just a bit tipsy anymore. 

"Oh my god, Roman." 

Roman grinned, getting up and wrapping his arm around Virgil's shoulders. "Virge! Hey, I was gonna talk to Pat, ya'know. He's better at the emotion thing, but you're fine too!" 

Virgil shook his head, "I'm already getting a migraine."

"Oh, I can relate. Not right now of course, but when I wake up, I'll hate myself more than usual," Roman said. Despite probably being drunk off his ass, judging by how he stumbled and clung to Virgil, his enunciation was pretty good. 

"No. You're fine, don't hate yourself-"

"Too late~" 

Virgil got the attention of Thomas and asked if Roman already paid. Thomas nodded and said goodbye to the two as they left. 

"I think our relationship was going fine," Roman said as they left. He'd been ranting about what happened today, "but now that I think about it, I couldn't really feel the butterflies in my stomach after a few months. And Eden said that there wasn't a spark, so I'm thinking I either wasn't good enough or we weren't a good match."

"It wasn't a good match," Virgil said. He stumbled when Roman fell over. 

Roman chucked, "Probably. Did anyone ever tell you that you've got really pretty eyes?" He cupped Virgil's face as the sober man was leaning down. 

"Yes. You. Multiple times," Virgil deadpanned. 

Roman grinned, "Great! It's the truth-" Roman pulled Virgil closer, looking at his eyes- "cause they have specks of purple. Really dark brown eyes with specks of purple and it's cool!" 

"And you have blue eyes. C'mon, let's go home," Virgil pulled Roman up, groaning when Roman almost immediately fell on his ass again. 

"Y'know, Eden had really light auburn eyes with little flecks of gold," Roman said, "and I don't think I can walk. I probably drank too much whiskey." 

Virgil sighed and picked Roman up, carrying him over his shoulder. "Wanna talk about more things?"

"Mm, I want to cuddle!" Roman said, somehow wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist while upside down. "And remind me to look for another job tomorrow, I got fired today. It's fine though, I could always be a stripper." 

Virgil smirked, "Are you sure?" 

"Yep!" Roman said cheerfully, "Am I annoying? I feel like I'm annoying."

"I'm used to it, and whoever thinks you're annoying can fight me."

"You can't fight strangers," Roman said, "or me."

"I'm carrying you right now, I can throw you onto the floor and kick the shit out of you."

"Aw~ But you love me!"

"Unfortunately."

"Love you too, Vee." Roman grinned, "Your ass is great, by the way."

"And there he is," Virgil huffs playfully. 

"It's better than Eden's ass, ten out of ten. I bet it'd be a great pillow."

"If you even _try_ , I'm kicking you out the apartment."

"Fine," Roman said. 

Virgil carried Roman in peace for a while before Roman asked if they were walking all the way home.

"Yes."

"Wait, lemme walk real quick!"

"Can you even stand by now?" Virgil asked.

"Of course!" 

Virgil set Roman on his feet and let go, watching as Roman stumbled onto the floor. "'I can walk' he says." 

"Hush, you don't do any better when you're drunk." 

Virgil picked Roman up again, "You've never seen me drunk."

"I feel like you are an emotional drunk."

"Jokes on you, buddy."

"Oh!" Roman exclaimed, "You're an angry drunk?" 

Virgil laughed. 

"Okay, so that's a 'no.'" 

"When I'm drunk- which is hardly ever- I'm just done with everything and everyone." 

"Okay so you're the same when you're drunk." Roman poked the small of Virgil's back. 

"You could say that," Virgil said as he opened their apartment door. 

"Wait, when did we get here?" Roman asked. 

"Well, while you were ranting about how your day went, you didn't notice how far away we got from the bar." Virgil set Roman on the couch, pausing when Roman didn't let go of his hoodie.

"I want to cuddle."

"Cuddle with pops." 

"But you're the closest and you're already right here!" Roman whined, dragging Virgil back and wrapping his arms around his hips. 

After many failed attempts of escaping Roman's grasp, Virgil gave up and dropped onto the couch. Roman made an 'oof' sound but he happily clung to Virgil before talking nonstop again. 

Patton peered into the living room, watching Virgil listen to Roman and Roman cling to Virgil while ranting. He picked up that Roman got fired and was dumped in the same day, and that Roman was at a bar for a few hours before Virgil found him. 

He smiled and got a glass of water, drinking it before getting another two cups of water to give to Virgil and Roman. He also got aspirin for Roman's hangover. He gave it to Virgil before slipping away, giggling when Virgil tried to escape again. 

Patton went to his room, watching Netflix from his phone. 

Virgil slipped away when Roman fell asleep, running his fingers through Roman's hair before going to his room. He probably wouldn't get much sleep but he could be alone for a few hours before Patton made breakfast and Roman complained about his hangover as loudly as he could stand. 

He scrolled through Tumblr, messaging Logan once in a while ( _Virgil, why are you awake?_ I could ask the same for you) and talking about random things. 

When it was five in the morning, Virgil could hear Patton walk around quietly outside. Patton always woke up at five a.m., cleaning or doing something else for a few hours before making breakfast. 

Virgil went back to Tumblr until he could hear Roman start complaining about his headache. It's now eight in the morning. Logan would be up soon. 

Virgil got up, feeling like he could deal with social interaction now. 

"Virgil! You carried me back here?" Roman asked, "I didn't know you were that strong."

"I'm a dark ball of surprises," Virgil said as he got coffee. 

"Of course." Roman muttered. He got more water and pain killers. 

"Good morning, everyone!" Patton said as he walked into the kitchen, dragging Logan into the room. 

There were murmurs of basically "good morning." 

"Guess what?" Patton said as he flipped pancakes, "We're having a family day today!"

"It's Sunday." 

"Which is great because you're my son, Ro!"

Virgil smirked, hiding it behind his mug, and Roman huffed fondly.


End file.
